


Ретте мих

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [42]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Ретте мих

Когда ты вынужден жить в Японии, наберись мужества для регулярных встреч с толпами местных жителей, увлеченных различными непонятными европейцу вещами. Когда ты не просто вынужден здесь жить, но ещё приходится и работать, то будь готов к тому, что с фанатами разного толка тебе придётся сталкиваться постоянно и по многу раз на дню. Хуже всего, когда случается новый эстрадный бум, потому что куда бы ты ни пошел, чтобы ты ни делал, ты везде будешь натыкаться на взлетевшую на вершину хит-парада песню, непременно привязчивую, как рыба — прилипала. В итоге незатейливый мотивчик прочно поселится в твоей голове, и избавиться от него будет практически невозможно. «Ретте мих»...

Приди и спаси меня, я сгораю изнутри

Приди и спаси меня, я не справлюсь без тебя

Приди и спаси меня, себя и меня, себя и меня,

себя и меня, себя и меня...

...о чём бы ты ни думал, где бы ты ни был, «ретте мих», — диктует подсознание, и ты покорно напеваешь себе под нос.

Когда ты вынужден жить так, как вынуждены жить мы, в простых строчках ты непременно отыщешь себя. Так и я... стоя на песчаном берегу, получив долгожданную свободу, я жду тебя, и мне хочется тихо прошептать: «приди и спаси меня, я не справлюсь без тебя».


End file.
